On the Line
by Doupi
Summary: Quand Glee rencontre OUaT, cela fait des étincelles et cette rencontre peut bouleverser l'amour. Deux couples vont se retrouver au coeur d'une tourmente particulière et cette tempête ne laissera peut-être pas que des dégâts. Regina et Emma devront s'allier pour protéger leur ville quand Rachel découvrira une vérité sur elle-même et Quinn une nouvelle vie. True Love ? Si Facile.
1. L'accident

**Voici donc un crossover que j'écris depuis un long moment (commandé par Lupa sur le forum) et qui concerne les séries OUaT et Glee. Mes couples fétiches sont bien entendus mis à l'honneur donc attendez-vous à du Swan Queen et du Faberry **

**Pour ceux qui savent se repérer: **  
**Pour Glee, on se situe juste en plein dans l'épisode avec le mariage de Rachel et Finn et donc l'accident de Quinn.**  
**Pour OUaT, on se situe après la malédiction et après le retour d'Emma et Snow de leur voyage dans la forêt enchantée.**

**Voici donc la première partie.**

On the Line

Regina respira un grand coup, elle carra les épaules et enfonça la porte du magasin. Ce n'était plus l'heure de la plaisanterie, elle venait parler affaires. Rumple sourit dès qu'il la découvrit dans l'embrasure de la porte, il savait déjà qu'elle allait passer, si prévisible. Il joignit ses mains et s'approcha d'elle d'un pas sautillant, visiblement joyeux.

— Ma Reine, quel honneur vous me faites, s'exclama-t-il de ce ton si particulier qu'elle détestait, je …

— Tu m'as dupée.

Les mots flottèrent dans l'air entre eux et il ne put empêcher l'agrandissement de son sourire.

— Sachez ma chère que je remplis toujours ma part du contrat, répliqua-t-il sans l'once d'un doute ou de rigolade dans son ton.

Il serra les lèvres, toute bonne humeur envolée. Cela lui était intolérable qu'elle pense si peu de lui. N'avait-il pas toujours tenu parole ? Certes, cela servait toujours plutôt ses intérêts à lui que les siens mais il lui avait offert le monde, elle n'allait pas être pointilleuse sur les détails quand même.

—Elle a récupéré Henry et je n'ai plus rien ! Cela est de votre faute ! J'étais heureuse mais il a fallu que vous ajoutiez cette stupide clause de Sauveuse. J'avais tout !

Il la coupa, agacé par ses reproches injustifiés.

— Et par tout, ma chère, vous voulez dire le semblant d'amour d'un fils qui ne vous aime pas ou le pouvoir sur une ville d'abrutis endormis ? A moins que ça ne soit simplement le contrôle sur votre propre vie ? Cette malédiction n'était qu'une illusion, pauvre idiote. Pas une fin heureuse.

Sa fureur devint visible, rougissant sa peau si blanche, contrastant avec ses cheveux noirs. Rumple sentit la magie bourdonner dans son sang et vit qu'elle faisait de gros efforts pour se détendre. Il sourit. Quand comprendrait-elle qu'il avait toujours la main, toujours plusieurs pas d'avance sur elle ? Elle était si prévisible. Se désintéressant d'elle, il reprit le chiffon et la coupe qu'il lustrait avant son arrivée.

C'était une erreur. Enfin, pour n'importe qui d'autre, cela aurait été leurs derniers mots mais Rumple était aussi puissant qu'elle. Il ne craignait pas Regina Mills, surtout pas lorsqu'elle était à Storybrooke.

—Alors, pourquoi, pourquoi, mon cher, n'ai-je pas droit à ma fin heureuse ?

Il soupira, cette obsession pour les fins heureuses commençait sérieusement à le fatiguer. L'amour n'était rien, à peine une faiblesse dans l'armure des bons, des gentils. Ne le comprendrait-elle jamais ? Il allait s'assurer que cette fois, cela serait le cas. Regina prit mal cette réaction et s'approcha menaçante. Ses doigts s'allumèrent et il ne put arrêter un gloussement face à sa réaction. Il s'avança à son tour, se collant contre elle. Entourant sa main de la sienne, il étouffa les flammes et murmura contre son oreille.

—Elle approche, elle approche.

Regina ne put tolérer longtemps sa présence dans son espace personnel, son souffle malsain sur sa peau. Elle recula promptement, mettant plusieurs pas entre eux. Son expression était furieuse, ce nabot osait se moquer d'elle. Elle allait répliquer, foudroyant cet imbécile une bonne fois pour toute quand il leva la main et commença à compter en abaissant ses doigts :

— Cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un …

Un formidable bang secoua les objets autour d'eux, un peu de poussière s'échappa du plafond, brouillant l'atmosphère et les fit tousser pendant quelques secondes.

—Voilà votre fin heureuse, votre majesté. J'espère qu'elle sera à votre goût. Si j'étais vous, je commencerais par sauver la petite blonde. Vous lui trouverez comme un air de famille.

Il ricana tandis qu'elle se précipitait dehors pour enquêter.

La fumée fut tout ce qu'elle aperçut dans un premier temps. Puis les yeux de Regina s'habituèrent et elle distingua la forme d'une voiture et d'un camion. Sans réfléchir, elle se précipita vers le carrefour. Les mots de Rumple restaient gravés dans sa mémoire et elle pensa, enfin, trouver sa fin heureuse … dans un accident de voiture. Quelle ironie.

De l'autre côté de la rue, elle aperçut le Shérif courir elle aussi. Ses longs cheveux blonds se balançaient derrière elle et Regina estima qu'elle devait sortir de chez Granny. Après tout, le Shérif n'était qu'un estomac sur pattes. Sans s'arrêter, poussant même plus sur ses jambes pour arriver la première, Regina estima les dégâts.

De loin, elle reconnut un flash blond, bien différent de ceux d'Em… du Shérif Swan dans la petite voiture rouge. Sans hésiter, elle se téléporta à côté et posa la main sur la jeune fille qui se trouvait sur le siège du conducteur. Après s'être assurée qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre, elle repéra le Shérif retirer l'occupant du camion et se téléporta en sécurité à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de l'accident.

Ses yeux se posèrent directement sur le corps couché sur la route à ses côtés. Un sentiment de familiarité l'envahit. Les graves blessures n'étaient pas apparentes mais la respiration hachée et le visage tordu de douleur lui apprenaient tout ce dont elle avait besoin de savoir. La blonde était en train de mourir et cela ressemblait trop à un cauchemar. Regina se focalisa sur elle et entreprit de calmer sa respiration. Une main se posa sur son avant-bras, brisant sa concentration et le sort de guérison qu'elle s'apprêtait à lancer. Sans regarder, elle agita le poignet et propulsa la personne responsable à plusieurs mètres.

Un cri indigné lui apprit qui elle venait de rejeter mais ce n'était pas important pour le moment. Rumple lui avait dit de chercher une jeune blonde pour sa fin heureuse. Qu'elle soit damnée si elle ne tentait pas tout pour la sauver, plus tard serait le temps pour les questions. Enfin, surtout le temps des réponses. En particulier pour cette obscure histoire d'air de famille.

—REGINA !

Le cri furieux d'Emma ne lui fit même pas tourner la tête. A peine un sourire se forma-t-il sur ses lèvres mais la concentration lui prenait toute son attention. Posant une main sur le front de la jeune inconnue, Regina ferma les yeux et laissa la magie prendre le contrôle. La chaleur s'empara de son corps et la quitta passant par ses mains pour espérer ramener la vie.

Regina n'était pas coutumière de ce genre de sort mais ce n'était pas assez, elle le sentait. Elle, la méchante Reine, n'était pas assez puissante pour sauver une vie. A nouveau une main se posa sur son avant-bras mais elle ne put trouver la force de la rejeter et un curieux phénomène se passa. Elle sentit sa magie réagir, grandir, puiser dans celle du Shérif. La fumée pourpre qui entourait le corps changea de couleur et se teinta d'or. Ce n'était pas la première fois se souvint Regina.

Même le petit cri de stupeur d'Emma ne put briser sa concentration cette fois, Regina se laissa porter par ce sentiment. Elle sentit grandir la chaleur à l'intérieur d'elle. Une boule de feu naquit dans son ventre et grossit progressivement. Des vagues de passion pulsaient à travers son corps jusqu'au bout de ses doigts, la faisant brièvement frissonner sur leur passage. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière, avala chaque particule de pouvoir et goûta ce plaisir, savoura cette volupté. Regina était au nirvana.

Une secousse l'ébranla, la faisant tomber par terre et la connexion fut rompue. Des cris fusaient de tous les côtés. Le Shérif gisait à plusieurs mètres du maire et de la jeune inconnue, Snow se tenait à ses côtés et tentait de réveiller sa fille. Elle jeta un regard noir à sa vieille ennemie et Regina comprit que c'était Snow qui les avait séparées. Comme s'il pouvait en être autrement, Snow lui prenait toujours ce qui lui faisait du bien.

Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur le jeune corps à ses pieds. Sans attendre, elle s'agenouilla à nouveau et brossa quelques mèches blondes tachées de sang hors du beau visage. A part quelques coupures et les déchirures de la robe rose, la jeune fille semblait en pleine forme. Elle respirait en douceur et paraissait se reposer. Regina se sentit soulagée. Demain, cela irait mieux, elle en était sûre. Enveloppant le corps dans la bulle pourpre d'un sort protecteur assurant chaleur et air pur, elle se releva et se dirigea vers le Shérif encore groggy.

—Shérif, j'espère que votre idiote de mère ne vous a pas malmenée plus que de raison ? Il ne faudrait pas que cette jolie tête blonde ne soit encore plus endommagée.

Le ton cacha merveilleusement son inquiétude et ses traits ne laissaient rien deviner. Regina n'était pas sûre mais ce qui venait de se passer avait tout changé entre elle et Emma. Une porte s'était ouverte mais il n'était pas encore temps de la traverser. Elles échangèrent un regard et Emma se releva.

—Ah, ah, Regina, répondit-elle en frottant les débris hors de ses vêtements, tout va bien.

—Alors, je vais ramener cette jeune personne, expliqua Regina en montrant le corps toujours étendu au sol, chez moi pour terminer de la soigner. Arrangez-vous pour contrôler les dégâts ici.

Avant que quelqu'un ne puisse protester, Regina posa sa main sur le corps étendu et se dématérialisa, l'emportant avec elle.

Emma commença à ranger l'endroit de l'accident, repensant à sa connexion avec Regina. Les pompiers de la ville prenaient soin des voitures impliquées et sa mère tempêtait après eux pour leur lenteur. Snow essayait simplement d'accélérer les choses depuis que sa fille avait refusé d'aller voir la victime chez Regina sans que ça soit terminé ici, en ville. Les dépanneurs remorquaient déjà l'épave de la petite voiture rouge. Il n'en restait rien ou presque.

Emma furetait et repéra la tâche d'huile responsable en partie de l'accident, prit quelques photos avec son portable pour le dossier et fit signe aux hommes de s'en occuper aussi. Elle avait fait fermer la rue pour pouvoir travailler au calme. Non que ça soit très utile compte tenu du trafic inexistant à StoryBrooke. La blonde allait ranger son téléphone quand une voiture, ou plutôt un break s'arrêta en dérapant suivi par quelques autres. Une petite étrangère brune en sortit, en robe de mariée et hurla.

— C'est la voiture de Quinn !

Ce faisant, elle voulut se précipiter vers la voiture mais une grande blonde la retint. Un grand garçon sortit du véhicule et vint se poster au côté du duo. Son visage exprimait l'incompréhension quand celui des autres reflétait uniquement leur peur. Une latina s'approcha à son tour de la blonde qui tenait toujours la petite brune dans ses bras et le trio se réunit pour un câlin. Emma comprit qu'ils devaient être des proches et que la blonde accidentée devait être une demoiselle d'honneur à en juger par les robes portées par la latina et la grande blonde. Elle s'approcha pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

— Bonjour, se présenta Emma, je suis le Shérif de cette ville. Vous connaissez la victime, je suppose ? Puis-je connaitre son nom ?

— Elle s'appelle Quinn, elle est de notre école et devait venir à mon mariage mais j'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment et …

La petite brune était clairement au bord des larmes, elle ne put terminer sa phrase. Elle enfouit son visage dans l'épaule de la latina qui sembla presque dégoutée par le geste mais ne bougea pas.

- Elle va bien, affirma Emma, je vous emmènerai la voir juste après. Puis-je avoir un numéro pour contacter sa famille ? Elle devra rester ici un certain temps pour sa santé.

Les yeux de la petite troupe face à Emma s'agrandirent. La latina sortit son téléphone et donna les renseignements rapidement. Emma s'éloigna, les transmit à son père et lui fit insister sur le fait que la blonde devait rester au moins quelques jours à StoryBrooke.

- Où est-ce que je peux trouver un responsable, demanda Emma quand elle se trouva à nouveau près de la petite troupe des jeunes.

On lui désigna un petit groupe d'adultes, un peu à l'écart qui parlaient entre eux. Elle s'en approcha et se présenta rapidement. Expliquant la situation, elle leur proposa de passer la nuit ici et d'aller s'inscrire à l'hôtel. Ils acquiescèrent et commencèrent à faire monter les jeunes dans le cortège de voitures à nouveau. Seule une petite brune, celle en robe de mariée, refusa de coopérer et déclara qu'elle allait retrouver Quinn. Le grand garçon essaya de lui faire entendre raison mais la petite brune, Rachel, ne se laissa pas faire. Ils argumentèrent pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce qu'Emma entre en scène.

- Elle viendra avec moi, ne vous en faites pas, s'avança le shérif lorsqu'elle comprit que Rachel ne partirait pas dormir sans être rassurée sur son amie.

- Merci, la remercia Rachel avant d'embrasser le géant puis de la suivre vers sa voiture de patrouille.

Elles échangèrent un petit sourire en montant en voiture. Le début du court trajet fut silencieux. C'est Emma qui brisa le silence et s'enquit :

- Tu la connais bien Quinn ?

- C'est ma meilleure amie, fut la réponse, je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle fait ici.

Emma voyait bien qu'il y avait plus dans les yeux de la petite brune et dans la manière dont celle-ci se tordait les mains d'appréhension.

- Rachel, c'est ça ? Les félicitations sont de rigueur, je suppose ? avança Emma en montrant la robe de mariée.

- Oh non, Quinn devait être là puis Finn était pressé et on a perdu notre tour. J'aurai dû savoir que c'était une mauvaise idée. Sans mon envie de précipiter ce mariage, elle ne serait pas allongée sur un lit d'hôpital, se lamenta Rachel en regardant au-dehors.

Elles passèrent à côté de l'hôpital mais avant que Rachel ne puisse demander pourquoi elles ne s'arrêtaient pas, Emma lui apprit qu'elles allaient à la maison du maire. Quelques minutes plus tard, la voiture s'immobilisa et Emma retint Rachel.

- Ecoute, avant que tu rentres à l'intérieur de cette maison, annonça Emma, il faut que je t'explique quelque chose. Crois-tu à la magie ?

- Comme dans Harry Potter, interrogea en rigolant Rachel.

On voyait dans ses yeux qu'elle ne croyait pas une seconde à la magie. Emma soupira mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

- Pas comme Harry Potter non, plutôt comme dans un conte de fée, expliqua-t-elle patiemment.

- Quinn lit, moi je n'ai pas le temps. Quand est-ce que je pourrais la voir ? s'impatienta Rachel.

- Ecoute, stoppant la petite brune de sortir de la voiture, ce que je vais te dire sera sans doute difficile à croire mais Quinn aurait pu mourir ce soir et elle ne doit son salut qu'à Regina ...

- Très bien, alors entrons que je puisse remercier cette personne, coupa Rachel en sortant de la voiture, après, je veux voir Quinn.

Emma la regarda monter les marches du perron et jura intérieurement. Elle allait la suivre lorsque son téléphone sonna. L'identifiant qui s'afficha à l'écran lui apprit que c'était son père. La blonde répondit en voyant Regina ouvrir la porte et observer avec curiosité la petite brunette en face d'elle. Rachel sembla parfaitement capable d'expliquer la situation car Emma ne dut que confirmer d'un signe de tête quand Regina se tourna vers elle un air interrogateur sur le visage. Elles entrèrent et disparurent du champ de vision d'Emma. Celle-ci écouta son père lui expliquer qu'il avait eu la mère mais qu'elle ne pouvait venir, étant à l'étranger – un soulagement pour Emma. La blonde n'avait pas de père. Personne pour s'occuper d'elle à part cette brunette sortant de son mariage, les choses allaient être bien plus faciles que ne le pensait Emma. Un petit sort de Regina et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.

**J'espère que ça vous plait jusqu'à présent. Mon premier crossover donc la pression est là pour une fois.  
**


	2. Un peu de magie

**Finalement, j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et voici la suite :) on arrive dans la partie plus magique pour changer. **

— Shérif, je n'étais pas sure que la bêtise soit génétique mais vous tenez bien de votre père. Heureusement pour nous, Henry y a échappé, s'exclama doucement Regina en jetant de fréquents coups d'œil vers l'escalier.

Sa fureur et son monologue duraient depuis cinq longues minutes et avaient débuté juste après l'aveu d'Emma. Elles murmuraient pour éviter que Rachel ou Quinn présentes à l'étage ne les entendent.

— Je n'en reviens pas que vous soyez assez idiote pour parler magie à une étrangère. Vous tenez de votre père, c'est plus que certain, poursuivit Regina, vous n'êtes qu'une imbécile.

— Ok, oui, on a compris, coupa Emma exaspérée, mais devine quoi Regina ? Elle n'y croit pas ! N'est-ce pas plus facile de tromper ceux qui n'y croient pas ?

Regina secoua la tête avant de répondre et se pinça l'arête du nez pour apaiser son mal de tête naissant.

— Y croire n'y change rien, Miss Swan, sans quoi je vous aurais déjà expédiée en Antarctique avant même la fin de votre installation en ville. Vous ne seriez plus là, asséna-t-elle en s'avançant nez à nez avec Emma.

Leurs respirations se mêlèrent et elles furent envahies par le parfum sauvage de l'autre.

— J'avais et j'ai mes raisons de rester, argumenta Emma le regard flamboyant.

La tension grandit encore. Tant et si bien qu'elles n'entendirent pas Rachel redescendre, un verre vide à la main. Surprise, cette dernière recula et s'excusa immédiatement.

— Oh désolée, je ne voulais pas interrompre.

Rouge de honte, les deux jeunes femmes sautèrent pour se séparer et reprendre le contrôle de leurs pensées. Regina, plus collectée qu'Emma, sourit à Rachel et s'enquit :

— Je peux t'aider ? Tout va bien là en haut ?

— Vous n'avez pas à vous cacher pour moi, vous savez, les informa l'adolescente, j'ai deux pères gay et bon nombre d'amis aussi.

Regina en perdit son sourire et tenta de répliquer mais son esprit demeura blanc. L'audace de cette jeune personne, oser assumer qu'elle et le shérif couchaient ensemble ?

—Je ne couche pas avec Regina. Nous partageons un fils, c'est tout, intervint Emma étonnée du silence de la mairesse, Quinn veut de l'eau, je suppose ?

Elle prit le verre des mains de Rachel et passa devant la statue qu'était devenue Regina. Le shérif était inquiète, Regina aurait dû carboniser l'insolente, rédemption ou pas. Et pourtant rien.

Quittant la cuisine, Emma et Rachel remontèrent donner à boire à Quinn et vérifier que tout allait bien, inconscientes toutes les deux du tourbillon de pensées qui menaçait de noyer Regina. Tout son esprit flottait autour d'un même thème : Coucher avec Emma. Et bizarrement, ce n'était pas la répugnance qui arrivait en premier chez Regina.

Lorsque cette dernière monta à son tour, elle avait retrouvé son aplomb. Le soir était tombé depuis quelques heures mais personne n'avait voulu manger. Regina les trouva toutes assises sur le lit d'Henry – où elle avait installé Quinn après s'être dématérialisée du lieu de l'accident. Cette dernière était réveillée et plaisantait avec Emma. Observer les deux blondes bien s'entendre déclencha un sentiment bizarre chez Regina.

Repoussant tout bien au fond de son esprit, Regina les enjoignit à laisser Quinn dormir. Quittant la dernière la chambre, elle éteignit la lumière et observa quelques instants la forme allongée. Dans le noir, les sentiments semblaient encore plus réels. Effrayée, elle ferma la porte et se précipita vers sa chambre.

Elle fut arrêtée dans son élan quand elle se souvint du Shérif dont elle devait encore se débarrasser. Retournant au rez-de-chaussée, Regina se laissa diriger par les voix et les trouva dans le salon, assises confortablement. Rachel était au téléphone, assurant que Quinn se portait presque comme un charme et Emma à ses côtés, silencieuse. Le Shérif donnait l'impression d'avoir besoin d'un verre.

Regina s'en servit un et consulta du regard la grande blonde. Cette dernière, perdue dans ses pensées, ne releva la tête que lorsqu'une main lui tendit un verre. Elle sourit à Regina et accepta l'offre, avalant d'un coup sec le cidre fait maison. L'alcool apaisa momentanément leurs tourments. Une fois que Rachel eut raccroché, elle se tourna avec hésitation vers Regina.

— Puis-je rester passer la nuit ici ? demanda-t-elle les yeux baissés de peur d'être rejetée, je préférerais rester auprès de Quinn. Je dormirai très bien au sol s'il faut. Je ne suis pas difficile.

— Non-sens, la rassura le maire, j'ai une chambre d'ami juste à côté de la chambre de Quinn. Prenez-la.

Rachel sourit et quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir remercié abondamment les deux jeunes adultes, elle se retira vers sa chambre. Emma resta assise sur le canapé mal à l'aise.

— Je reste Regina, déclara-t-elle dans le silence qui suivit, je ne t'abandonne pas ici avec deux étrangères. On ne sait pas de quoi elles sont capables.

— Confiance n'a jamais été votre fort, vous les Charmants, ricana Regina, moi qui commençais à douter que votre mère vous ait transmis quoi que ce soit. Elle vous aura bien léguée son incapacité à croire en autrui. Toujours si chevaleresque, c'en est affligeant.

Emma se contenta de sourire et ne releva pas la pique, elle préféra laisser Regina s'épuiser.

— Je n'ai pas besoin de vous Shérif, termina Regina, ma magie me protègera peu importe ce qui pourrait se passer. Aucun besoin d'un chevalier servant pour accomplir mes quatre volontés et tenter de me protéger, votre mère s'est assurée de ça il y a très longtemps.

Les yeux de Regina devinrent sombres et se remplirent de pensées tristes, de l'amour qu'elle ressentait toujours pour Daniel après toutes ces années.

— Je reste Regina, assura Emma les yeux vrillés dans ceux du maire en face d'elle, rien ne me fera changer d'avis.

Regina reconnut l'étincelle qui traversa le regard d'Emma. Elle la connaissait bien, c'était celle que les Charmants arboraient quand ils avaient décidé d'être têtu. L'heure tardive et la fatigue d'avoir utilisé la magie finirent de convaincre Regina.

— Vous pouvez rester mais j'espère que vous aimez le sol ou le canapé, lui apprit la mairesse en se levant, je n'ai plus de chambre d'ami et ma bonté intérieure n'a pas encore grandi suffisamment pour vous permettre de dormir avec moi. Bonne nuit Shérif.

Le Shérif regarda, stupéfaite, l'ancienne reine quitter la pièce et monter les escaliers. Elle sortit de sa stupeur quelques secondes plus tard en entendant une lourde porte se refermer à l'étage. Le craquement suffit à la tirer de ses pensées et elle ne put en croire son esprit. Mon Dieu ce que Regina pouvait être magnifique quand elle prenait ce ton supérieur et cette démarche royale. Le regard rêveur, Emma s'allongea et ferma les yeux. A l'étage, toutes les lumières s'éteignirent et le silence se fit.

Emma ne sut pas exactement ce qui la réveilla en premier, si c'était le bruit des gémissements ou simplement le sentiment que quelque chose n'allait pas, que cette nuit cachait une partie d'anormal. Elle se leva en cinquième vitesse et escalada les escaliers quatre à quatre. Et oui, elle était bien au courant qu'elle venait sans doute de renverser un vase précieux de la table basse et que sa couverture en laine pure devait trainer par terre. La colère de Regina pouvait attendre, c'était une situation de crise à l'étage.

Elle trouva justement la petite brune arrêtée sur le pas de la porte de la chambre d'Henry où Quinn se reposait. Le visage de Regina était apeuré et surpris, un look qu'on ne voyait pas souvent sur cette Reine si contrôlée en temps normal. Emma s'approcha avec précaution et jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de la mairesse figée. Ce qu'elle vit, la surprit aussi. Elles restèrent plusieurs secondes à regarder sans savoir quoi faire.

La lumière qui sortait du corps de Quinn était particulièrement impressionnante et définitivement magique. Emma jura car leur situation venait subitement de se compliquer et pas qu'un peu. D'un autre côté, tant que cela se limitait à quelques jeux de lumière, Emma pouvait suivre mais à voir le visage blanc de Regina, il y avait définitivement plus que ça. Quinn émit cette fois un grognement et ses poings se serrèrent sur son oreiller. Les deux femmes sur le pas de la porte frissonnèrent, s'attendant à une action magique mais rien d'autre ne bougea.

Quinn n'était pas vraiment en état de contrôler sa magie et d'un autre côté, cela évitait un accident dû à un cauchemar extériorisé. Cette maison connaissait trop bien ce genre d' « accident ». Pour ce soir, Regina pourrait placer la blonde dans un cocon protecteur. Mais demain, la mairesse devrait parler avec elle et découvrir qui était cette mystérieuse blonde que Rumple pensait si attachée à sa fin heureuse. Puis, après un gémissement particulièrement bruyant de Quinn, Emma murmura à Regina :

— Jette ce sort pour contenir le bruit dans sa chambre et je pense qu'il faut que nous parlions un peu. Apparemment, nous avons une situation.

Le murmure tira Regina de sa transe et celle-ci suivit la suggestion – cela surprit encore plus Emma – puis se laissa tirer vers le salon. Le shérif servit un petit verre pendant que Regina pestait à mi-voix sur l'état de la pièce. Elles s'installèrent sur le sofa et c'est la petite brune qui commença à expliquer ce qui se passait au shérif ou du moins ce qu'elle venait de déduire, les questions qui restaient à résoudre et comment elles devraient faire au petit matin – toutes les deux inconscientes de la silhouette parfaitement éveillée qui les épiait depuis la cuisine.

**J'espère que cette idée de Quinn un peu magique ne dérangera personne. Je la vois vraiment être un peu magique notre Quinn sinon impossible d'être aussi belle :)**


End file.
